


Cold

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine nurses Percy back to health after getting a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Percival was bed ridden. Arthur told him he was strictly to stay in bed so he could get better. Gwaine offered to nurse him back to health, Arthur agreed only because there wasn't any immediate threats that required Gwaine's service. He dismissed Gwaine as Gwaine headed off towards Percival's chambers with a pot of stew to help him get better.

-

Percival groaned, he didn't get sick often. But there was something going around and it started in Mercia and made it's way to Camelot. There was several peasants already inflicted with it. 

Percival wasn't by any means a weak guy. But if anyone asked, Gwaine would tell you he was a gentle giant with a heart of gold.

Gwaine sighed, sitting down on the bed. "What am I gonna do with you?" 

Percy sneezed in response. His eyes were puffy and watery. Gwaine grabbed a wet wash cloth and dabbed at Percy's forhead. He was running a fever. 

"You know, you don't have to be here. " Percy sniffled, his nose was full of snot. He looked absolutely pathetic. Gwaine couldn't help but find the way Percy looked Charming though.

"Who is going to take care of you then, you big baby?" It wasn't really a question, because while Percy had friends, they were off doing their own thing. And Percy didn't really have any family in Camelot besides the knights and Merlin.

Percy didn’t respond but Gwaine knew what his answer was, so Gwaine just stayed in Percy’s chambers to watch over him as Percy rested. 

When they both woke in the morning and were snuggled up against each other neither said anything about it. Both content in the other’s arms. 

 

 


End file.
